This invention relates to a device for remotely controlling the shutter of a camera.
In general, a camera is equipped with a self-timer. A photographing operation with the self-timer is carried out as follows: The camera is mounted on a tripod, and the photographing operation is automatically carried out in a predetermined period of time after the self-timer is set. Thus, a self-timer is extensively employed for a camera.
However, a conventional self-timer is disadvantageous in the following points: Persons to be photographed must be on the strain for 5 to 10 seconds until the shutter is operated, because they cannot foresee the operation of the shutter. For the same reason, it is difficult to have the best shutter chance with the conventional self-timer.